Getting Started
Getting Started When you first start the game, you will chose from one of 3 different classes Mage, Warrior, and Cleric. You will be able to customize you characters features including the face and hair color, give them a name, and choose the realm in which this character will be located. Be sure to read which realm you want to enter because each realm has a different spoken language. -= REGISTRATION: http://kok-3.ru/ =- After a brief prologue starting characters begin in a town known as Skarabare. This is the main town that you will be spending most of your time in when you aren't questing. The first NPC you will see is on a flying horse his name is Dundory he will give you your quest simply walk up to him and click on him to open a chat interface. Read what he has to say and accept the quest by hitting ok. Most of his quests are explanations of very important in game functions, NPCs, and Items so make sure you read everything quests say for you first time through! The easiest way to follow the game is through the quest log. By clicking the'' ''red text your character will begin running to the area where mobs are you need to kill they also have co-ordinates you can enter when using the map function. Yellow text will take you to quest npcs and green text will take you to items you need to interact with. Note: When you get higher you will get instance quests (known as vits) that will not allow you to click the text and auto run to them so you will need to know where you are going ahead of time. Don't be afraid to ask for help in Realm channel to answer questions about the game you still might not understand. Below is a screen shot showing all the different chat channels in KoK3. by clicking the (in this screen shot) purple area called kingdom you will bring up all the channels. Each serve their own function and you can select which ones you want to view by checking or unchecking them. As a new player Realm channel is the best channel to ask questions in so make sure it is selected when you start. World channel is mostly used to sell items so turning it off in the beginning will help you not miss messages sent to you.' Rumour' will show when people are killed and also doesn't need to be activated. When in Skarabare (aka Skara)' Area '''is mainly used to spam gold farming sites so it can be turned off as well. To '''Private Message' someone you can right click their name in chat and choose private message or click private message from the list and type their name in followed by your message. You will not be able to use Party/Guild/Legion/Kingdom chat until you have joined one. To link something in chat it must be in your inventory simply shift + right click the item. . Category:Classes Category:Immamu